planetderaffenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Planet der Affen (Roman)
Von Wikipedia geklaut! Der Planet der Affen (Originaltitel: La Planète des singes) ist ein französischer Roman, der 1963 von Pierre Boulle geschrieben wurde. Handlung Phyllis und Jinn finden während einer interstellaren Reise einen Brief in einer Flasche und lesen diesen. Es handelt sich um einen Bericht, der die Reise von Ulysse Mérou und seiner Begleiter schildert. Dieser und weitere Astronauten fliegen mit nahezu Lichtgeschwindigkeit zur Beteigeuze und finden dort einen Planeten, der der Erde sehr ähnelt, und beschließen, ihn deswegen Soror (lateinisch für „Schwester“) zu nennen. Sie entscheiden sich, auf diesem zu landen, um ihn zu erforschen. Die Luft des Planeten ist erträglich. Als sie die Gegend erkunden, finden sie sowohl einen Fluss als auch Fußspuren. Anscheinend handelt es sich um die Fußstapfen einer Frau, auf die sie später treffen. Diese kann seltsamerweise nicht reden und ist nackt. Darauf entscheiden sie sich, ihr den Namen Nova zu geben. Als Mérou sie jedoch anlächelt, verschwindet sie. Danach erscheint eine Gruppe von weiteren Menschen, die ebenfalls nackt sind und Nova zurückbegleiten. Als sich Mérou und seine Kameraden wieder anziehen, flüchten manche der wilden Menschen, als hätten sie Angst vor Bekleidung. Andere jedoch wollen sie angreifen, aber sie fürchten ihre Waffen. Am nächsten Tag plündern die „Wilden“ all ihre Sachen und bringen diese zu einer Waldlichtung. Wieder ein Tag darauf kommt es in dieser Lichtung zur Unruhe. Plötzlich tauchen große Affen auf, die so angezogen sind wie Menschen und sich auch so verhalten. Sie scheinen Menschenjäger zu sein und bringen viele der stummen Menschen um. Auch Levain, ein Freund von Mérou stirbt, und Antelle, seinen anderen Begleiter, verliert er aus den Augen. Mérou selbst wird gefangengenommen und in einem Käfig gesperrt. Er vermutet, dass die Menschen dieses Planeten vermutlich die Affen gezähmt haben, um aus ihnen zivilisierte Geschöpfe zu machen. Doch anscheinend sind nun die Affen die Herrscher dieser Welt. Sie besitzen eine Technologie, die der unseren aus dem Jahre 1950 gleicht. Die Menschen sind Tiere und werden auch so behandelt. Die Affen bringen ihn an einen Ort, an dem die Menschen untersucht werden, und stellen fest, dass er weitaus intelligenter als die anderen zu sein scheint. Der Chef der Station ist eine Zoologin namens Zira. Sie und ihr Mann Cornélius sind beide Schimpansen und sind sehr interessiert an ihm. Die Gorillas führen Tests mit den Menschen durch, und Mérou tut alles, um seine Intelligenz zu beweisen. Zaius, ein Orang-Utan, und seine Sekretärin sind gekommen, um den fremdartigen Mérou zu sehen. Mérou zeigt sich als sehr intelligent und beweist somit, dass er kein Tier, sondern ein denkendes Wesen ist. Darauf wird er unter den Affen berühmt. Als die gefangenen Menschen paarweise zusammengebracht werden, ist Mérou glücklich, dabei mit Nova zusammenzukommen. Mérou lernt schließlich von Zira die Sprache der Affen und kann anhand von Büchern mehr über ihre Gesellschaft erfahren. Er zeigt ihr, dass er den Satz des Pythagoras kennt. Außerdem entwirft er eine Skizze von seinem Sonnensystem und erklärt ihr, dass er von der Erde kommt. Doch seine Behauptung klingt nicht sehr überzeugend. Zwar findet er seinen Kamerad Antelle wieder, doch dieser verlor die Fähigkeit zu sprechen und zu denken. Durch Mérous Dasein vermuten manche Affen aber, dass die Affen möglicherweise vom Menschen abstammen. Mérou wäre also für sie ein Beweis für die Evolution. Cornélius, der sich sehr für die Vergangenheit von Soror interessiert, hat zuletzt Entdeckungen gemacht: Er findet in Ruinen einer älteren Zivilisation eine menschliche Puppe, die Kleidung trägt und sogar zu seinem Erstaunen reden kann. So schließen sie, dass die Menschen von Soror einst Affen als Haustiere hielten, bis sie schließlich von ihnen ersetzt und selbst zu Tieren wurden. Doch es kommt schlimmer: Nova gebiert ein Kind von Mérou. Die Affen haben Angst, dass dieses Baby den Anfang einer neuen Rasse repräsentiert, die die Affen unterdrücken wird. Zira und Cornélius beschließen, Mérou, Nova und dem Baby zu helfen. Ihnen gelingt es, das Raumschiff von Antelle zu erreichen und dann damit zur Erde zu fliegen. Doch als sie landen, sind sie schockiert. Ironischerweise hat die Erde denselben Weg eingeschlagen wie Soror und wird nun auch von intelligenten Affen beherrscht. Mérou verlässt seinen Heimatplaneten wieder und hinterlässt einen Bericht, in dem seine Reise beschrieben wird. Am Ende des Romans stellt sich heraus, dass die zwei Reisenden, Phyllis und Jinn, Schimpansen sind und kein einziges Wort von dem Bericht glauben. Wer würde denn schon glauben, dass die Menschen früher intelligent, nachdenklich und in der Lage waren, eine Zivilisation und eine solch hohe Technologie zu entwickeln? Verfilmungen * Planet der Affen (1968) * Rückkehr zum Planet der Affen * Flucht vom Planet der Affen * Eroberung vom Planet der Affen * Die Schlacht um den Planet der Affen * Planet der Affen (2001) * Planet der Affen (Fernsehserie) * Return to the Planet of the Apes